canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rockland Ketron
Rockland Ketron (better known as "Rocky") is another one of Crossoverfan85's fan-made characters who was inspired by and created for the universe of Brainiac Adam's movie: The Rights Fighters. He is not a superhero, however, he is a fan of the Rights Fighters. About him Rocky was born in Kansas on October 4, 1988. He is a young man with red hair, green eyes, and wears a white "I love superheroes" t-shirt, blue shorts, and red boots. He has always been fascinated with superhero comics ever since he was a child, and one year he played Superman in his elementry school's production of "Justice League: The Musical". One day, he purchased a DVD movie about superheroes, who save the lives of those who have learning difficulties, and while watching the movie on the couch of his own home, he was pulled into a scene featuring a group of young people wanting to take part in a pool competition, but a pretty, but rude receptionist refused to let them in. Rocky began shouting at the receptionist, when a young woman with red hair, and glasses, who was wearing the classic Supergirl's outfit had arrived and told Rocky she could take care of the problem. After the young woman helped the young people with their problem, she asked Rocky who he was and why was he trying to solve the problem himself. Rocky told her his name, how he was pulled into the scene, and he just wanted to help her. The young woman introduced herself as Supergirl, explained that she was a member of the Rights Fighters, and apologized to him. Rocky then told Supergirl about how he always loved superheroes and superhero comics, and how he was glad to meet her for real. Rocky then met the other Rights Fighters: Catgirl, Batman, Princess Diversity, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Super Ryan, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, and Rainbow Ranger. Rocky and Supergirl started spending time together, growing closer with each passing day, and eventually started to date. Friends Rocky has a lot of friends and they are: Sarah, Taiama, Jamie, Adam, Ethan, Andrew, Andrea, Dash, Dashylle, Leon, Leona, Pigmelia, Sunny, Mango, Cherry, Razz, Meeki, Lime, Leena, Bluu, Lavender, Raisin, Chocolate, Lemon, Blades, Leaf, Spark, Vino, Vina, Ren, Remmy, Ivan, Dazy, Finoki, Sprinkles Sparkles, Puff, Poof, Nutty, Candy, Bugs, Honey, Lola, Chita, Maya, Rigel, Mark, Melissa, Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Katt, Bill, Wolf, Panther, Rita, Fara, Purple, Red, Zim, Tak, Connor, Aqua Cora, Krystle, Zile, Hinoki, Hinokia, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Silly, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Beanie, Angel Beanie, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, Jordan, Stan, Jax, Kaput, Zosky, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Felicia, Karena, Zelda, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Venus, Mona Lisa, Mica, Kraile, Amy, Hotaru, Raye, Mina, Kirianna, Frida, Otch, Ishmael, Bradley, Justina, Adam, Tommy, Boi, Bulk, Skull, Trini, Kimberly, Mei, Rita, Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Batman, Super Ryan, Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, Rainbow Ranger, Spike, Jax, Sonya, Kitana, Sauria, and Lt. Legend Enemies Rocky also has a few enemies as well and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Go-Compare, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Captain Filch, Manon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Zedd, Wagbo, and Mileena Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Human characters Category:The Rights Fighters